1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel and, more specifically, to a decorative article for boots comprising a cuff manufactured from either a length of fabric material or elastic material having fur, feathers or other decorative articles fastened thereto.
The present invention further provides that dissimilar width of elastic can be used to bind the boot cuff to a boot where the top larger width is sewn along its top edge with it bottom edge simply tack, such as sewn, on opposing sides so that the bottom edge will form an ovoid for use with boots having a contoured top. Additionally the present invention provides for looping the exterior back into the interior making the boot cuff reversible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other boot cuffs designed for placement over a boot. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 197,868 issued to Langford on Dec. 4, 1877.
Another patent was issued to Douglas on Nov. 10, 1903 as U.S. Pat. No. 743,625. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,485 was issued to Lynk on Feb. 11, 1930 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 8, 1966 to Fowler et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,537.
Another patent was issued to Lesley on May 21, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,685. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,915 was issued to Siciliano on Jun. 30, 1987. Another was issued to Thim on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,671 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Maturaporn as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,408.
Another patent was issued to Adeli on Apr. 3, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,141. Yet another French Patent No. FR2606604 was issued to Letard on May 20, 1988. Another was issued to Wolters on May 4, 2001 as Netherlands Patent No. NL1017249 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 14, 2009 to Daping as Chinese Patent No. CN201178715.